R2-D2
R2-D2 was an astromech droid who served the Galactic Republic, the Rebel Alliance, the Galactic Federation and the Galactic Militia during the Clone Wars, the Galactic Civil War and the War of Resistance. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Kenny Baker in the original and prequel trilogies, and later played by Warwick Davis in the sequel trilogy. Biography R2-D2 was built on Endon to serve as mechanic to the Nubian royal star ship of the queen of Endon, Amidala Naberrie. When Amidala escapes in the ship to escape the Neimoidian occupation of the planet, the ship gets severely damaged while passing the Neimoidian blockade. As such, R2 bravely and successfully repairs the damage, which allows them to make their way to Tatooine so they can make full repairs. R2 accompanies Kui-Gon Jinn, Kobi-Ben Kenobi and Jar Jar Binks into Mos Espa, where they come across Anakin Skywalker, who helps them to get a new hyper drive for the ship, and it is here that he also meets C-3P0. During this time, R2 shows strong dislike and suspicion of Jar Jar Binks, believing that the Gungan is not what he seems. R2 later accompanies them in returning to Endon to overthrow the Neimoidian occupation. Here, R2 helps Anakin pilot an Endonian star fighter to fight in a space battle over Endon and destroy the Neimoidian command ship, which leads to Endon liberating itself from the Neimoidians. R2 continues serving Endon, assisting in Endonian reprisal actions against Neimoidia, helping Anakin and Kenobi in the assault on Neimoidia. He then later accompanies Anakin and Amidala to Endon and Tatooine, where he reunites with C-3P0, then R2 and C-3P0 accompany Anakin and Amidala to Geonosis, where R2 rescues Amidala from an attack by Droidekas. From then on, R2 keeps assisting Anakin and Kenobi in fighting in the Clone Wars, assisting them in pivotal battles, and mostly serving in Anakin's star fighter. R2 helps fight in the battle of Coruscant, and he helps fend of Battle Droids and rescue Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. Later on, he accompanies Anakin, who has now become Darth Vader, to Mustafar, and later on, R2 helps Kenobi get Amidala to safety on Tatooine. Afterwards, R2 and C-3P0 start to aid Leia Organa and the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. Years after the Clone Wars, when Vader's forces attack Leia's corvette, Leia gives R2 schematics to the Death Star, and R2 and C-3P0 then escape in a pod that crashes on Tatooine. Being given orders to find Kenobi, R2 searches for him, getting the help of Luke Skywalker, then R2 accompanies Luke and Kenobi to Alderaan with Han Solo, coming upon the Death Star instead. R2 helps rescue Luke and Han on the Death Star and then they escape to the Rebel base on Yavin. R2 then helps Luke pilot an X-Wing fighter to destroy the Death Star, during which R2 is severely damaged by Vader. Afterwards, R2 is fully repaired and rewarded for his efforts. Later on, R2 assists the rebels in defending Yavin and Hoth, then R2 accompanies Luke to meet with Yoda on Dagobah. During Luke's training, Storm Troopers lead by Boba Fett ambush them, but R2 helps fight them off, then R2 accompanies Luke to Bespin to rescue Han and Leia, then he escapes with Luke and Leia in the Millennium Falcon, in which R2 fixes the ship's hyper drive that enables it to escape from Vader. As the war rages on, R2 helps Luke rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine, then R2 accompanies Luke and Han to Kashyyk to destroy the shield generator protecting a second Death Star being built by the Empire. After meeting with the settlement of Wookies, later on, in a fierce battle, R2 helps break into the shield generator, allowing Han to destroy, which leads to Lando Calrissian to destroy the second Death Star. R2 then celebrates the Rebel victory on Kashyyk. R2 continues serving as a companion to Luke, and he is eventually given a piece of a map leading to a Jedi temple on Ahch-To, then R2 remains dormant on a Galactic Militia base on Takodana until another piece of the map is brought to them. When BB-8 delivers the other piece, R2 awakens from his dormant state and uses his piece to reveal the location of the map, then R2 and C-3P0 accompany Han and Rey Skywalker to Ahch-To, where they disable Tie Fighters and AT-AT walkers and help them find Luke Skywalker. Afterwards, R2 assists Han and Luke in fighting the First Order, in which R2 and BB-8 assisting Han in the battles of Chinikiff and Liperis, then R2 and C-3P0 accompany Luke and Rey to Sheruvel, shutting down stationary guns in the process, then R2 and C-3P0 accompany them with BB-8 to Starkiller base to damage the shield generator. However, when the Militia attack on Starkiller fails, R2 separates from C-3P0, who retreats from the planet with Finn Halik and Cad Visban as R2 remains on Starkiller with Luke and Rey, eventually finding the native Aing-Tii people on the planet and helping them protect the planet. While remaining on Starkiller with Luke and Rey, he helps them destroy the shield generator and then infiltrate the thermal oscillator, where R2 reunites with BB-8. After Starkiller is destroyed, R2 heads with Rey and BB-8, reuniting with C-3P0 on Tatooine, then they help Rey and her comrades trap and kill Kylo Ren. After the war ends in Militia victory, R2 continues serving as a companion to Rey. Personality R2 was incredibly mischievous and humorous, and he would often crack jokes, make sarcastic remarks and express joy at the expense of others. Despite this, he was also extremely helpful and caring, and he showed strong empathy towards others. He was also incredibly brave and reckless and would often charge head first into dangerous missions, though he was also very intelligent. Abilities Being an astromech droid, R2 possessed a vast number of mechanical abilities, being able to hack terminals and mainframes, to slice into hardware, to cut through obstacles, to repair vehicles and equipment and even using his tools to fight enemies. Like all astromech droids, R2 could only communicate through coded beeps, chirps, clicks and other sounds. Relationships Anakin Skywalker Luke Skywalker C-3P0 BB-8 Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:War Heroes Category:Altruistic Category:Bully Slayers Category:Creators Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilantes Category:Chaotic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Destroyers Category:Honorable Category:Determinators Category:Mischievous Category:Normal Skilled Category:Egotists Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Hard Workers Category:Neutral Category:Empowered Characters Category:Fighter Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Loyal Category:Rogue Category:Survivors Category:Thugs Category:Gadgeteers Category:Genius Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Cheater Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Right Hand Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Animal Kindness Category:Recurring Category:Omniscient Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Harbingers Category:Possessors Category:Comedic Characters